


CE FOUTU GIVRE AURA MA MORT !!! (Jack Frost x Reader)

by MissVifDOr



Category: Jack Frost (1979)
Genre: F/M, XReader
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissVifDOr/pseuds/MissVifDOr
Summary: Voilà ce qui ce passe lors d'une journée trop enneigée...





	CE FOUTU GIVRE AURA MA MORT !!! (Jack Frost x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne crois pas avoir vu de x Reader ici, mais je vais poster les miens et j'espère qu'ils plairons :)😊

Je n'ai jamais autant honte de ma vie ! Je suis sûre qu'il ne voudra même plus m'adresser à la parole !

 

La tête dans les bras et affalée sur mon bureau, je repense à ce moment très gênant vécu ce matin...

 

Le froid de cette nuit à geler les trottoirs alentour et alors que je rentrais chez moi avec des courses, j'ai croisé ce garçon qui me plaît au lycée et qui, malheureusement, a été spectateur de ma chute absolument ridicule ! Gênée et pouvant rendre jalouse une tomate bien mûre par le rouge vif imprégnant mes joues, je suis rentrée chez moi en vitesse puis je suis enfermée dans ma chambre après avoir déposé les courses dans la cuisine, morte de honte !

 

Me repassant cette scène en boucle dans mon esprit, j'entends toquer à la fenêtre. Je relève le regard et aperçois une tête aux cheveux blanc neige, connue de moi-même et de quelques enfants du quartier.

 

Il me sourit malicieusement tendit que je lui ouvre l'accès à ma chambre. Le "jeune" homme entre dans la pièce en flottant et laisse un air glacé sur son passage. Il atterrit ensuite sur mon lit avec souplesse.

 

-Beh alors, où est passé ton si joli sourire? **Demande-il avec un joueur**.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Jack ! Je me suis taper la honte par ta faute !

 

L'esprit sembla surpris et écarquilla ses beaux yeux bleus glacés.

 

-Ma faute ? **Répéta Jack, incrédule**.

-Oui ! La tienne ! **Affirmais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine avec un air boudeur**. Il y avait beaucoup de givre aujourd'hui, et il a fallu que je me casse la figure à cause de _TON_ givre devant le garçon qui me plaît !

 

L'esprit de l'hiver fit visiblement un effort monstre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Et je fis également un effort pour ne pas rougir et lui mettre une claque bien senti derrière la tête !

 

Me voyant me renfrogner un peu plus, Jack me fit un sourire attendri et ébouriffa mes cheveux avec affection. Le contact de sa main gelée me procura d'agréables frissons dans le nuque et le dos.

 

Et mince... Ce petit malin savait que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir longtemps lorsqu'il faisait ça..

 

-Je suis désolé que tu es eus a subir ça, **Dit-il avec un sourire**. Mais je ne fais que mon travail d'esprit de l'hiver, tu sais ?

-Je sais ... De toute façon ça n'a rien changé, Je reste invisible pour lui et il ne sait sans doute pas que nous sommes dans le même cours de Coréen...

 

Je fis la moue.

 

Maintenant que j'y repensais, j'ai été tout autant ridicule ces deux derniers mois.

 

Je me suis inscrit à ce cours parce qu'il y était alors que je ne pige pas un mot en Coréen. Et même en étant binôme avec ce garçon sur certains projets, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir de mon nom !

 

Je crois que je devrait laisser tomber et passer à autre chose...

 

Me voyant silencieuse, Jack passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Sa peau glacée me ramène à la réalité.

 

-Eh, tu sais que si ça ne va pas ne va pas, je suis toujours là, hein? **Ajouta-t-il plus gentiment**.

 

Je hoche la tête doucement. Puis retrouve un peu le sourire.

 

Jack est bien le seul garçon de mon âge (enfin ... Physiquement mon âge), à pouvoir me remonter le moral ! J'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir rencontré !

 

Enfin, nous passons le reste de l’après-midi dans ma chambre jusqu’à ce que Jack se fasse appeler d'urgence au Pôle. Et au moment où je dois lui dire au revoir... CE FOUTU GIVRE AURA MA MORT!

Ne me rendant pas le moins du monde compte du givre qu'il avait malencontreusement laissé le sol de ma chambre, je glisse pour le deuxième tour de la journée !

 

Mon ami givré essaya de me rattraper, mais je l'emporte dans ma chute et comme si le karma avait une dent contre moi aujourd'hui _l'accident_ arriva...

 

Nos lèvres se sont rencontrées et l'action se passa au ralenti dans ma tête. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite, je suis restée quelques secondes hébétée. Et je pense que Jack est dans le même état !

 

Nous nous séparons finalement lentement, et je n'ose pas vraiment regarder dans les yeux. J'ai les joues en feu pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

 

-Euh ... Je dois y aller... **Dit l'esprit, gêné**.

 

Je me relève plus vite que la lumière en bafouillant des excuses, je me rendais finalement compte que j'étais assis de tout mon poids sur son ventre !

 

-Tu sais... Ce n'est qu'un accident, ça ne change rien à notre amitié. D'accord ?

-Ok ... **Dis-je en relevant les yeux vers lui, soulagée**.

 

Jack me sourit et je le lui rend en retour. Il s'avance ensuite vers moi.

 

Je le questionne du regard et avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, il m'embrasse furtivement sur les lèvres une nouvelle fois !

 

-Voilà, comme ça celui-là ne sera pas un accident ! **Lance-t-il avec un rire malicieux**. J'ai hâte d'être à ma prochaine visite !

-Eh! Jack, revient ! Jack ! **M'exclamais-je**.

 

Il a profiter du fait que je sois surprise pour s'enfuir par la fenêtre ! Je l'appelle une nouvelle fois, mais il a fait style de ne pas m'entendre etje le vois doucement s'éloigner dans le ciel enneigé...

 

Soudain, je me rends compte que je suis mise à crier _"Jack !"_ à la fenêtre comme une idiote alors que je suis l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir voir l'esprit ! Les voisins vont sérieusement commencer à se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de leur petite voisine du numéro 12 de la rue si je continue ainsi !

 

Et puis c'est certain, notre relation à Jack et moi allait prendre un virage à quatre-vingt-six degrés vraiment étrange... Merci Jack et le givre ! 


End file.
